Domestic Re-Tail
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. Screaming and things being smashed can be heard coming from Re-Tail...Bob wants to find out what's going on. Has Cyrus gone power hungry? What of his poor wife, Reese...?
1. Chapter 1

**Domestic Re-Tail.**

 **NOTES: This isn't my first fanfiction but it IS my first Animal Crossing story.**

 **It's set in a "New Leaf" town but otherwise I'm using all the elements from the older Animal Crossing games.**

 **I don't own the characters as they belong to Nintendo, the only thing that is mine is the story.**

 **Some characters maybe OOC or OTT so just be warned. So, here we go…**

Bob didn't mind moving, he was the only few who could tolerate it but he loved traveling to other towns and cities…he loved the idea of every town was different and always had different residents…some he got along with and some he didn't, in fact some annoyed him…Bob was just an easy going cat, who could get along with everyone…unless of course they treated him like dirt…then he'd just look the other way…but this town looked good, it looked lovely and simple.

CreationVille…it had a good ring to it.

In no time Bob was in his new home, a place reserved for him near the beach as he loved his sandy walks and shell picking. He brought in the last of his boxes, and sighed exhaustedly into his sofa…he looked around at the boxes he had…he rolled his eyes not realizing how much rubbish he actually had…but how could you NOT buy the awesome stuff he saw in other towns…most of the items were just useless to him but sold cheaply…he never knew why he brought a saddleback…it just…well, it looked good at the time…

He decided to try and make an effort to unpack, he got to one of the piled-up boxes and was about to open it until he heard a knock at the door. He sighed but smiled as he walked over to the door and opened...and in front of him was a raccoon in a green sweater…a name tag reading "Tom Nook" on it.

 **NOOK:** So, how do you like your new home?

 **BOB:** It's great, thank you.

 **NOOK:** Ah, but I guess you want to expand, yes?

 **BOB:** Uh…no, not just yet…I've only just got here…

 **NOOK:** Yes, yes…I understand, well, if you ever need to expand, just come over to the plaza and come to Nook's homes. We'll sort out your needs.

 **BOB:** That's…great, thank you…

 **NOOK:** No problem. Hope you enjoy your stay.

And with that, the raccoon left. Bob closed the door and chuckled to himself, thinking about what the raccoon said…he only just got here and was harassed, well kind of, in expanding his home. Then again, that wouldn't be a bad thing…Bob was thinking he could have an extra room for all his trophies he won in the Fish and Bugs competition…yeah, not a bad idea that. Problem is, it all costs money…that shouldn't be too much of an issue though, Bob had loads of stuff he could easily sell…stuff that he didn't really need, so he decided to find the box that had "Random Stuff" on it, he looked through all the boxes and couldn't find…he even questioned himself if he even picked it up…or even if he chucked the box in the tip, it worried Bob that he couldn't remember…but as happy-go-lucky he was, he wouldn't of cared for much longer. About fifthteen minutes later, he actually found that box…of course, it was the last box and was at the bottom.

 **BOB:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) Typical…

Bob quickly lifted all the boxes above the "Random Stuff" and making a new pile for the others…then ripped through the take and saw all the useless crap he had in their…a ringside bell, saddle fence…letter set, which he hardly used…in fact, these were all things he never used…he nodded, as these things were perfect to sell and get a few bells…he then checked his watch…it was about 9pm.

 **BOB:** Ah, damn…I guess any shop here is probably closed by now…

Just then, he heard another knock at the door, it was more gentle this time…he sighed as he put the stuff back in the box and went over to answer the door. He put on his cheeky smile and opened the door, in front of him was a female dog, at first Bob was taken aback of how smart this person was…if a little shy, he then noticed her name tag on her…Isabelle.

Isabelle was a bright yellow puppy who resembles a Shih Tzu, She had a happy appearance with rosy cheeks and with a white fur patch on her tail and around her mouth. She was wearing a green checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath with a navy blue skirt.

 **ISABELLE:** Hello and welcome to Creationville, I'm the sercuity of Creationville, the major sends his greetings…

Bob then noticed she was holding a basket of fruits, he was surprised by this as most towns he went to they never sent anyone to greet them…let alone have a welcoming basket for them. Bob accepted the gift and gently took them away from her.

 **BOB:** Wow…thank you so much.

 **ISABELLE:** Not a problem. Just a little welcoming gift for you.

 **BOB:** It's great, thank you.

 **ISABELLE:** You're welcome. I know it's late but when you've got time, you've got to meet the other residents, all they've been doing is talking about your arrival. Actually, maybe it's best to do that tomorrow…heh.

She starts to blush for some odd reason, Bob didn't mind this, he thought she was really sweet.

 **ISABELLE:** Ah, yes…before I forget, here's a map of our town…( _Gives Bob a map_ ) And if you ever need me, the town hall is just over there…( _She points to a drawn purple building that represented the town hall_ ) Well, I guess that's it for now…

 **BOB:** Thank you.

 **ISABELLE:** Is there anything else I can help you with, while I'm here.

 **BOB:** Actually, yes…are there any shops open?

 **ISABELLE:** Oh, not at this time, I'm afraid…most places closes at 9pm…

 **BOB:** Bugger, ah well, never mind…I only wanted to sell some junk anyway…

 **ISABELLE:** Well… I suppose if your just selling you could go to…Re-Tail…

 **BOB:** Re-tail…?

 **ISABELLE:** Yes, it's a place that opens late normally…and they'll be happy enough to take your junk, rubbish or anything else off you. They recycle some stuff, rebuild them…

 **BOB:** Wow, that sounds great, I'll head off there now…

 **ISABELLE:** No…I…

 **BOB:** What's up…?

 **ISABELLE:** I…just wouldn't go now…you see…they…they've been having…

 **BOB:** What…?

 **ISABELLE:** Oh, never mind…but it's best if you go tomorrow, now wouldn't be a good time, okay.

 **BOB:** Oh, uh…okay…

 **ISABELLE:** One of them gets a bit…grumpy…

 **BOB:** I see…

 **ISABELLE:** Is there anything else I could help you with?

 **BOB:** No, I guess that's it thank you very much. You've been really helpful…and thank you for the gift.

 **ISABELLE:** Your to kind…( _Gasps_ ) Oh my, I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask your name…Oh, how silly of me…

 **BOB:** Haha, that's okay…I'm Bob…

 **ISABELLE:** Ah, Bob… that's a nice name. Well look, I won't hold you up any further, I'm sure you've got a lot of unpacking to do, so I'll be on my way. Again, if you need anything just come to the town hall. Bye for now…Bob. ( _She winks at him_ )

With that Isabelle trundled off, whistling. Bob chuckled…what a cute girl she was, he thought. He looked at his watch again…and then at the box of junk…he bit his lip…he was thinking weather to go to the Re-Tail or not…but his common sense didn't really get in the way of him and decided to have a little walk to this re-tail place.

Although…he then thought about how Isabelle was wording her sentence about this place…it seemed she was scared…maybe a hint of strange fear across her face. Bob then thought that the place couldn't have been that bad…at the end of the day it sounded like the perfect place to get rid of his useless junk…

But…he was going to get more than he bargained for. At the end of the day, he wasn't sure what he was getting himself in to.

 **NOTES: I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I shall see as I'm going to be very busy and I've got other stories in the works as well as this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

Bob figured it was easier to fill up one box of his unless junk…mostly junk he would get as presents, normally shirts that were given to him because they were sent to the wrong address or that someone brought him something but he already got…but he had a few furniture bits, mostly stuff he wouldn't use…

The box wasn't heavy, considering he's moved quite a lot, heavy boxes didn't faze him, if anything he saw it as an excuse to exercise…he quickly checked his map to see where he was going…judging by the map he wasn't that far…in fact he could see some smoke coming from somewhere…though dark it seemed the smoke reflected from the stars…he then checked his watch, it wasn't late…it was about 9.06pm, but he didn't want to get there and then they were closed, so he would walk faster.

He in a distance he could see what looked like a pink building, with his awesome cat eye sight he knew straight away it was the building he was after and the fact it had "Re-Tail" in huge writing…he got closer and closer…the lights were on. He smiled, he wasn't to late…

But…he got to the door and was about to push open the door…he then heard a smash, this took him aback, it was loud and clear…no way it was coming from anywhere else…he took another step back when he heard another smash.

 **MALE VOICE:** YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE MADE ME DO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!

 **FEMALE VOICE:** PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

Another smash, which sounded like glass…what was going on in there. Though normally he keeps to himself, Bob wouldn't walk away if someone was in trouble but he wasn't sure of the situation, he didn't want to exacerbate it and decided to calmly knock on the door…weather they would him was a different matter…he knocked, softly at first…the screaming, shouting and object breaking seemed to have stopped…but no one answered the door…it was a complete silence. Bob decided to knock again…a tad louder this time…then he heard some voices, his hearing of course was just as good as his sight…loud whipers.

 **MALE VOICE:** Who is that?

 **FEMALE VOICE:** I…I don't…

 **MALE VOICE:** Did you call someone?

 **FEMALE VOICE:** N-No…I-I…

 **MALE VOICE:** Well, don't just stand there, answer the door! Tell them to go away, we're closed!

Bob could hear some shuffling and footsteps, the door started to unlock, a few clicking sounds and then the door opened…Bob smiled but it was gone when he saw a pink fluffly alpaca answer the door, hiding behind it…though it was the black eye he noticed…Bob was lost for words…

 **FEMALE ALPACA:** Y-Yes…?

 **BOB:** Oh, I'm…uh…I'm not…disturbing anything …a-am I?

 **FEMALE ALPACA:** ( _Ignoring Bob's question_ ) What do you want…?

 **BOB:** Uh…Oh, uh…I just…have a few things to sell and-

 **FEMALE ALPACA:** We're closed…I'm…I'm…sorry…

 **BOB:** Oh…right, well…I can always come tomor-

 **MALE VOICE:** Who is it?

 **FEMALE ALPACA:** It's…it's n-no one…he's…j-just leaving…

 **BOB:** Are you…are you okay…?

 **FEMALE ALPACA:** I…

Just then the door was pulled open, a blue alpaca who looked almost the same as the pink female…knocked the girl and pulled her away. This blue Alpaca was in front of Bob, his face full of rage…he looked at Bob from head to toe, disgusted at what he was seeing.

 **MALE ALPACA:** What the fuck do you want?

 **BOB:** Wait a minute, is…is that lady alright?

 **MALE ALPACA:** She's fine…now if you don't want anything, piss off!

 **BOB:** Well…I…I've got stuff to-

 **MALE ALPACA:** We're closed! Now jog on! Come back in the morning!

With that, the angry blue alpaca slammed the door and locked it. Bob was concerned, the stuff he was holding didn't matter anymore…he was more worried about the pink alpaca inside…was she…a victim of domestic abuse…? Bob saw the lights turn off…though it was eerily silence. Bob had a thought about going to the police station…how can anybody walk away from this…and the fact that it seems the town hall know about this was a major problem itself…Bob wanted to do something…he then remembered he had some lined paper almost his stuff…he then pulled out a pen, even he thought it was strange to keep one on him but began writing:

" _I'll be coming back"_

Bob was hesitant weather to write his name down…but did anyway, he put the box in front of the door and the note on the top. Bob never liked seeing women getting hurt…this blue alpaca guy seemed like a dick…but he couldn't just go guns blazing in just yet, he has afteral just moved in…but he would be back…Bob then turned and walked away…but turned to look at the building…he sighed…and then turned around again…maybe it was pointless going to the police, if town hall knew about this then so would the police…Bob decided to take it in his own hands. A women beater…must pay…

 _ **ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER, INSIDE RE-TAIL.**_

The pink alpaca was sitting at a table in what looked like a kitchen, her head in her hands, she had been crying sometime…her mouth started to dribble a little bit of blood, staining her pink fur…as well as the tears…just then the door slowly opened and the blue alpaca walked in…he seemed to have a guilty expression on him…he sighed and slowly walked to the pink alpaca…he then put his hands on her shoulder…she jolted and the blue male shushed her…

 **MALE ALPACA:** Sssh…it's okay, Reese…it's okay…

 **REESE:** Please…j-just go away, Cyrus…

 **CYRUS:** Why…my darling…

 **REESE:** You…y-you hurt…me…

 **CYRUS:** You know I don't mean to, my sweetheart…but…you just…(sighs)…make me angry…a wife shouldn't do that…

 **REESE:** But…but…

 **CYRUS:** ( _Starts to hug Reese_ ) It's okay though, sweetheart, it's okay…you've learnt your lesson…haven't you…( _She whimpers and doesn't respond_ ) Haven't you, sweetheart?

 **REESE:** ( _Sobs_ ) Ye…yes…( _Sobs again_ )

 **CYRUS:** I love you, Reese…my darling sweetheart…I'll always love you…forever.

 **REESE:** ( _Nods and sobs_ ) I…I know…

 **CYRUS:** Do you love me?

 **REESE:** ( _Sobs again_ ) I…

 **CYRUS:** ( _Grabs her chin and squeezes it_ , _making her look at him_ ) Do you love ME?

 **REESE:** YES! …yes, I…I love you…

 **CYRUS:** That's nice to hear, sweetheart…( _Hugs her again_ ) That's nice to hear…everything will be alright…we're just the perfect couple, aren't we? Yes…the perfect couple. Nothing will ruin it…nothing!

 **NOTE: Next chapter will be up soon…though, I'm not sure when…as I'm very busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **NOTES: Sorry it's taken a while, I had a bit of bad news but I won't bore you, anyway here's the next chapter. Does contain some swearing.**

It was the next morning and was wide awake, in fact he didn't get any sleep at all…he couldn't help but think about the poor pink alpaca…in all the towns he's been in, he's never known anything like it…a woman beater. Bob wondered if they got his note, probably the blue alpaca laughed his arse off. Bob just laid there, looking up at his ceiling…he turned his head and looked at his modern clock…6a.m. He turned his head back and sighed, he decided to get up, something had to be down but before he went gun's blazing, he wanted to find out more about the alpaca's…maybe the town hall was the best place to go to. He got up and put on his favourite purple shirt, almost matching his fur…he grabbed his keys and left the house, not caring if he still had boxes to unpack.

It was a lovely day but clouded by what he experienced…he wasn't far away from the town hall and just kept going, eventually he arrived and opened the door.

Inside was quite typical of what you'd expect, a nice wooden old school finish, wasn't very big but had doors that lead to other rooms, nice leather sofas for waiting…but no one was in there except the girl he meet when he moved in, he forgot her name at first and remembered it was Isabelle, who looked half asleep…Bob knew he was way to early but if the place was open he figured it was no harm, he slowly walked to the desk. Yep, Isabelle was a sleep…he noticed a desk bell and pressed it gently, producing a sweet sounding ring…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Opens her eyes_ ) Mm…huh…( _See's Bob_ ) Oh no, was I asleep, I'm…I'm so sorry…I've been here all night…

 **BOB:** I'm sorry if I woke you…

 **ISABELLE:** No, no it's fine…I shouldn't have fallen asleep…( _Sorts herself out_ ) Right…( _Smiles_ ) How can I help you?

 **BOB:** Well…it's…it's about…the Re-Tail place…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Smile is gone, looks a little concerned_ ) Oh…o-okay…

 **BOB:** Well, you see…I went there and, uh…I had some stuff to sell but when I got there I heard some-

 **ISABELLE:** Shouting…?

 **BOB:** ( _Surprised_ ) Yes! Yeah, I heard some…shouting…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Oh…that poor girl…( _Looks at Bob_ ) But…it's not our place…

 **BOB:** What?

 **ISABELLE:** Look, you've just moved in…your new, I suggest you just…let them be…

 **BOB:** Let them…be? So, you know what's happening there…

 **ISABELLE:** I'm…I-I'm afraid so…but it's not our business to interfere…

 **BOB:** Interfere…? But…when I got there, she had a black eye…

 **ISABELLE:** Oh no, poor Reese…

 **BOB:** That's her name…?

 **ISABELLE:** Yes. Every night…Cyrus, her husband…just…just…oh, I feel so sorry for her…

 **BOB:** Well, why hasn't anyone done anything about it?

 **ISABELLE:** Like I said, it's not our business…

 **BOB:** That's…t-that's bullshit! You're the receptionist, surly you have the authority to…oh, I dunno, kick someone out of town…

 **ISABELLE:** That's…not my job, that's the major's…

 **BOB:** Well, where is he? I want a word!

 **ISABELLE:** He's not here, I'm afraid…

 **BOB:** Right, well I'm going to the police then!

 **ISABELLE:** No…t-that won't work…

 **BOB:** What? Why not…?

 **ISABELLE:** Well, nothing has been…r-reported…

 **BOB:** So what, it is now!

Bob turns around and was about to leave, Isabelle panicked, she lifted the counter door and grabbed Bob by the arm, she pulled him and slung him to the leather chairs, Bob landed softy if a little surprised by this action and Isabelle stood in front of him for a few seconds.

 **BOB:** What are you-

Isabelle then climb on top of Bob's lap, gently grabbed his collar and kissed him, his eyes grew wide…he wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to hold onto Isabelle's lips…this was all rather strange, oh sure he's kissed girls before but this was an odd situation…he was about to wrongly open his mouth until Isabelle stopped the kiss, she breathed heavily…and then whispered in his ear.

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Whispering_ ) Meet me at the beach in twenty minutes…nobody goes there…

 **BOB:** ( _Stunned_ ) I…I…uh…what…what just…h-happened…

 **ISABELLE:** He's…w-watching…

 **BOB:** What…? ( _Looks around but Isabelle stops him_ )

 **ISABELLE:** Please…do as I say! The beach, in twenty minutes…I'll…I'll explain everything…

 **BOB:** R-Right…the beach…

 **ISABELLE:** Not to loud…( _Looks around_ ) Please, go…

Isabelle climbs off him and straightens her jumper jacket and skirt. Bob just sat there stunned, although he wanted to come and complain about this Cyrus character, he couldn't help but think how beautiful Isabelle looked. She then walked back the counter…Bob watched her but then got up, he was a little gobsmacked but listened to her demand and to meet her at the beach. He then opened the door and left. Isabelle sighed…but smiled a little, she never done anything like that before…she started to blush a little…

Outside Bob was walking, he was going through the kiss over and over in his mind but then thought about the poor pink alpaca…Reese, her name was…it was rather fitting for an alpaca…

He then looked at his watch…twenty minutes she said. He had nothing better to door, so went home quickly to find his map and find out where the beach was.

 _MEANWHILE._

Reese slowly came down stairs…shaking a little, her black eye thicker now from the beating but when she awoke Cyrus wasn't in bed…so he proceeded to go downstairs. She then walked towards their main room, the room for recycled things for sale…but it was empty, nothing for sale…and in the corner was Cyrus's workshop…it was there she spotted him. She didn't acknowledged herself and just looked at him, a little scared to make her presence…he was at his workshop but he was just sitting there…next to him on the table was a box full of junk. She stood there for a few seconds that felt like hours…she then plucked up the courage to say something…

 **REESE:** H-Hello…honey…um…wo-would you like s-some…b-breakfast…?

 **CYRUS:** ( _Deep tone, near to whispering_ ) No…

 **REESE:** ( _Shaking_ ) Oh…oh o-okay…

 **CYRUS:** ( _Turns around on his swivel chair, holding something_ ) Would you care to explain this, my dear…

In his hand was a letter, Bob's letter…she walked over and he pretty much shoved it in her hand…she looked in puzzlement and then started to read the letter…

" _I'll be coming back_

 _Bob"_

 **CYRUS:** Would you be kind enough to tell me who this "Bob" is?

 **REESE:** I…I don't know…?

 **CYRUS:** ( _Stands up, walks towards Reese_ ) Was it that guy who turned up yesterday?

 **REESE:** ( _Backing away_ ) I…I…

Cyrus snatches the letter from her grasp; he looks at it and then tears it up.

 **CYRUS:** So, he's "coming for you?" is he?

 **REESE:** P-Please…Cyrus, I don't know-

Cyrus slaps Reese across the face with forceful impact, nearly knocking her off her feet, she whimpers and backs still backs off, Cyrus keeps walking towards her.

 **CYRUS:** No one's coming for you, YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE! YOU'RE MY WIFE, MY FUCKING WIFE! You want to leave me, is that it? You want to leave? You ungrateful bitch!

 **REESE:** Cyrus…p-please…

 **CYRUS:** After everything I have…DONE FOR YOU! AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET! (Reese doesn't respond except a few whimpering sounds) Looks like I'll teach this "Bob" a lesson…what a big mistake he's made! I'll get the little squirt! Mark my words, I'll get him…he ain't coming for you…

 **NOTES: I've got another story to finish, so I'll do that before I continue with this one. Thank you for your patients.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **NOTES: Sorry this took ages, I had other commitments. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Bob found his map and checked to see where the beach was, it was surprisingly close but then again it was a small town. Everything you'd expect, it had a massive shopping complex, clothes shop…a shop dedicated to footwear…a museum…and the beach wasn't that far, probably five minute walk to get there…then again, he did arrive late and it was at night so he couldn't really tell. He looked to see if there was a quicker way to the beach and noticed it had a hilly path that lead to it, two in fact but he obviously took the nearest option. He grabbed a pen and marked it on the map…he again checked his watch…maybe Isabelle was already down there…what did she want to talk about? If it meant helping that poor pink alpaca then Bob was happily to oblige.

Bob then left his house.

 _ **A FEW MINUTES LATER.**_

It was how he imagined the length of the walk, it didn't take long, it was a nice stroll but then his happy thoughts were gone after he thought about Reese, the pink alpaca. Bob came to the hilly path, a little bumpy but not too steep, he could see the sea so clearly, it was beautiful…the sun's reflections sparkled the blue ocean and judging by the beach, it was just pure golden sand…Bob then released that this was a strange place to meet, surely the beach would be packed…but, it wasn't. The closer he got the clearer it was that the beach was completely empty, not a soul in sight…Bob looked around and couldn't find anyone, or at least Isabelle…maybe she lied. Bob was on the grainy warm sand, it felt comfortable around his feet…when this is all sorted he'd come back here and relax but first things first…as always with Bob.

He'd at least make the most of this and strolled in one direction…after a few minutes seeing shadows of ocean fish and a few seashells, he could see a figure, standing near the edge of the water, arms folded…he squinted and could just about tell that it was Isabelle. His face lit up, it was good to see another animal…he walked a little faster. He then started waving and shouting his greeting at Isabelle.

 **BOB:** Isabelle…hey, Isabelle!

She slowly turned her head and noticed Bob walking at a pace towards her, she produced a half smile to acknowledge him. Bob then stood in front of her; panting a little…Isabelle chuckled a little.

 **BOB:** Wow… ( _Gasping for breath_ ) What a long beach!

 **ISABELLE:** Yes… ( _Isabelle said, nodding. She then turned to look at the ocean's sparkle_ ) I normally come down here, it's peaceful. Only me and my thoughts…

Bob wanted to get the formalities out of the way but he refused as he didn't want to be rude. So he joined in on her subject.

 **BOB:** Yeah, I bet…I can't believe how quiet it is down here, on a lovely day like this? Who would miss out on a lovely day like this?

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Hint of sadness in her voice_ ) …Reese…

 **BOB:** ( _Feeling awkward_ ) Oh…yeah. Well, that's why we're here, aren't we? To…discuss this problem…

 **ISABELLE:** It's not as simple as that…but I'll try to explain it the best I can. ( _Turns around and looks at Bob_ ) It's the only place, as far as I know, that doesn't have security camera's…

 **BOB:** What's with that? Is this what the mayor ordered?

 **ISABELLE:** No…we have no mayor…

 **BOB:** What?

 **ISABELLE:** We have no mayor…at least, not a proper one…

 **BOB:** But…but nearly every town has a major. ( _Shrugs_ ) Okay, so most are human but…

 **ISABELLE:** He was driven away…but Cyrus…

 **BOB:** Cyrus…kicked him out?

 **ISABELLE:** It started off with simple things…at first, very harmless. The mayor had moved in and after some time, the mayor would do projects for the village…the police station, coffee shop, everybody but mostly the mayor would contribute in having these built…but then he started putting up, "no entry" signs…everywhere in town, most places got restricted…he…he put these signs up to stop more people moving in…and then he would, for no reason, start complaining about resident's clothes…catchphrases. People moved away…if they didn't, he would tear down their houses to get the message…

 **BOB:** But…what has this got to do with Cyrus?

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Frowns a little_ ) I'm coming to that!

 **BOB:** Oh, sorry…

 **ISABELLE:** Anyway…it got to the point where we're all getting fed up but I couldn't afford to lose this job and didn't have the heart to question the mayor's actions, nor anybody else…except Cyrus.

 **BOB:** I see…

 **ISABELLE:** Cyrus confronted the mayor, oh yes, words got exchanged…but then…Cyrus pulled out his hammer and whacked the mayor across the head…the mayor fell down like a drunk…blood was seeping through his skin…but whilst on the floor, Cyrus then slammed his heavy hammer on the mayor's hand, breaking it…

 **BOB:** ( _Eyebrows raised_ ) Good God…

 **ISABELLE:** It didn't go further than that, thank Goodness, but I guess Cyrus wanted the mayor to understand that he wasn't joking when we wanted him out…at the time; it seemed like a good idea. Surprisingly, the mayor survived but I know he suffered from a fractured skull, aside from the broken hand…I called an ambulance and we never saw him again…Copper, our once great police officer denied seeing Cyrus hit the mayor, as he wanted him out too…oh, we all did. Everything was back to normal…but only for a short while…we needed a mayor…

 **BOB:** Cyrus…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes…

 **BOB:** But he didn't greet me, it was just you…isn't the mayor supposed to do that?

 **ISABELLE:** It's…my job…

 **BOB:** He's not a very good mayor…

 **ISABELLE:** No, he just uses it as a title, he doesn't actually do mayory things.

 **BOB:** Right...but this doesn't explain why he hits his wife!

 **ISABELLE:** Power! It's as simple as that…power! Oh, he was good at first...but then he got drunk with being in charge, drunk on power…drunk on getting away with anything and everything. He just…became like the old mayor…and he went overboard, Reese tried to stop him but then…he hit her, pelted her in the eye…and now she forever receives the same pain…

Isabelle remembers Cyrus's words…

 _You're my wife, you are to support me and NOT BE AGAINST ME! YOU MADE ME HIT YOU! YOU MADE ME!_

 **ISABELLE:** Since then…she's always been under his feet, treating her like dirt.

 **BOB:** Why couldn't you just…drive him out?

 **ISABELLE:** He said he'd come back and destroy our homes…and our lives and to make sure no one was against him, he installed all these cameras around the village and inside buildings…some of them hidden…hence, he can see and hear everything…he…he threatened to harm my brother if I didn't do as he says

 **BOB:** But I don't understand…the police though, what about Copper? Surly he had the power to-

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Interrupts him_ ) Gone…he vanished, without saying a word…it's not like him to do that but with him gone…we had no one…Cyrus employed someone else…Booker, his name but he's…useless…! Cyrus said he just left…I think h-he's…( _Trails off_ )

 **BOB:** ( _Gulps_ ) Dead…?

Isabelle nods while Bob's mouth was becoming dry, maybe this was a little more than he could handle, this wasn't just a simple wife beater…this was an animal who has clearly gone crazy…but Bob, would never back down from anything and though he questioned himself, he was never gonna give up now. This had to stop. Just then Bob turned and noticed a shadowy figure coming towards them, whoever it was, it was just too far to notice any clear outlines. Isabelle notices this as well and began to shake in slight fear.

 **ISABELLE:** Oh n-no…

The figure was getting close…shaped like an alpaca.

 **ISABELLE:** Oh God no…h-he's found us…

 **BOB:** W-What…but…

Isabelle then pushes Bob with some force making him fall over, the sand soften his impact. He looked up but couldn't react in time as Isabelle climb on top on him, she leaned towards him.

 **ISABELLE:** Kiss me!

 **BOB:** What? T-This again…?

 **ISABELLE:** He won't suspect a thing if we're just…m-making out…

 **BOB:** This is insaMMPHH!

Isabelle pressed her mouth against his; she opened very slightly…her tongue tickling his lips for access to his mouth. He asserted his eyes towards the figure who was getting very close…his eyes wide, he opened his mouth and Isabelle gained access…he then played with her tongue with his…Isabelle relaxed, moaning a little…this was all a little strange for Bob…the first time made a little sense but…it's like she just wanted an excuse to kiss him…this wasn't "fake" but in theory, he didn't complain but was more worried about this figure who was just a few feet away from them.

 **FIGURE:** I've found you!

Both Bob and Isabelle's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice, this also broke the kiss. Isabelle was panting softy but then gasped at the sight of the figure…as did Bob…

 **NOTES: I'm doing a FNAF story at the moment so not sure when I'll upload another chapter but hopefully I won't take as long this time. Thank you for the reviews x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **NOTES: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but here you go, the next chapter, it's a little rushed but I like it.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain swearing and violence.**

 **FIGURE:** I've found you!

Both Bob and Isabelle's ears pricked up at the sound of the voice, this also broke the kiss. Isabelle was panting softy but then gasped at the sight of the figure…as did Bob…

 **ISABELLE:** What…what are you doing here?

Isabelle quickly climbed off Bob, both were blushing. Bob blinked a few times to see a pink alpaca, with tears rolling down her cheeks…she had been crying for some time.

 **REESE:** ( _To Bob_ ) Oh, oh thank God I found you…

 **BOB:** M-Me…?

Bob got onto his feet, dusting the sand off his clothes.

 **REESE:** I'm glad I found you, you've…y-you've got to go, you've g-got to get out of here, from this town…n-now!

 **ISABELLE:** What's wrong?

 **REESE:** It's…it's my husband…he's…he's after you!

 **BOB:** What?

 **REESE:** He…he saw your letter…

 **BOB:** Well good! Let him find me, the corrupted bastard…how dare he hits you like this!

 **REESE:** No…p-please…

 **BOB:** If he wants a fight, then I'll fight him…

 **REESE:** NO! ( _Slight pause_ ) Please, no more bloodshed…

 **BOB:** Bloodshed…?

 **REESE:** He's angry…h-he's very upset…it was my fault he-…

 **ISABELLE:** No, it was never your fault!

 **BOB:** How can he do this to you?

 **REESE:** Please, just go…I-I'll t-tell him you left…

 **BOB:** Isabelle's told me that he's mayor, she's told me how messed up he is and what power has done to him. This has to stop!

 **REESE:** A-And…and it w-will, if you…l-leave…

 **BOB:** No…I can't…

 **REESE:** It's not your problem…it's mine…

 **BOB:** And so that gives him the right to hit you and treat you like shit?

 **REESE:** I…he…

 **BOB:** No one should be treated like this, no one! How's this fair…someone must stop him!

 **REESE:** He'll…kill you…like he did with…Butch the dog…

 **BOB:** He…killed someone?

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No, no…he just packed his bags and left.

 **REESE:** You were lied too.

 **BOB:** He actually killed someone…

 **REESE:** Y-Yes…

 **BOB:** Why?

 **REESE:** Oh God, I've said too much! ( _To Bob_ ) You must leave, now!

 **BOB:** I need to know!

 **ISABELLE:** I'm sorry, Reese but he's right, I…I mean, we, need to know what happen….I also believe Copper is dead too! What happened to Butch?

 **REESE:** ( _Shaking_ ) I…

 _ **QUICK FLASHBACK**_

 _Reese was hovering at the stairs watching on at Cyrus, he was walking around another figure, a brown dog…who had a few bruises around his face and a cut up lip…Butch was on his knees and hands tied around his back, he was too weak to move._

 _ **CYRUS:**_ _You think you can stand up to me? You think you can stop me? You think you can embarrass me in front of all those people?_

 _ **BUTCH:**_ _You're mad! It was j-just a town hall meeting, we…w-we need change…! We n-need someone else as mayor!_

 _ **CYRUS:**_ _I AM THE MAYOR! I AM THE CHANGE! You think you can oppose me?_

 _ **BUTCH:**_ _You've changed Cyrus…you've…c-changed…what happen to you…?_

 _ **CYRUS:**_ _I've become…better! A new leaf…the change for my ways!_

 _ **BUTCH:**_ _No…you've changed for…e-evil!_

 _ **CYRUS:**_ _And if evil works, then so be it!_

 _Cyrus then pulls out a heavy metal mallet from his work belt holster, he taps it with his hand before slamming it onto Butch's kneecap, the impact breaking the bone easily, Butch screamed in pain…Reese cried at the dog's pain and hid a little behind the banisters, tears soaking through her eyes…Cyrus didn't hesitate to smash the mallet over the dog's other kneecap, the bone breaking with ease and ripping through the skin…the dog yelp again in pain, as it surrounded his body. Cyrus smiled and wiped the blood off the mallet…the dog slumped onto his shoulders, lying on the floor, almost rolling around but doing so cause more discomfort and pain._

 _ **BUTCH:**_ _(Gritted teeth through pain) You p-prick, Cyrus…Copper w-will…_

 _ **CYRUS:**_ _That son of a bitch won't do a god damn thing…he's GONE! But…we do have another police officer…I'm sure if you'll tell him what happen, he'll gladly be on my side!_

 _ **BUTCH:**_ _You're crazy! You'll…b-be stopped…_

 _ **CYRUS:**_ _Let. Them. Try!_

 _And with that, Cyrus raised the mallet and smashed with great impact onto the dog's head!_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Bob and Isabelle just stood there in shock while Reese finished her horrific story.

 **REESE:** Butch was…d-dead after that…! Cyrus he just…carried on as normal, he buried Butch's body in the village somewhere…of course no one questioned it as Cyrus just said he had…left. And with booker the useless policeman in charge, he did nothing to question it…( _To Bob_ ) So you see…I…I don't want to see you get hurt…or worse, killed! You must leave…I don't want to see…m-more bloodshed…

Bob shakes his head slightly, he was even admitting to himself that this might be too much to handle…but Bob only wanted to do good and that these to ladies and the rest of the town's folk were in danger of a mental madman.

 **BOB:** I…can't go! Not while I know this is happening to you. It's wrong! The rest of the village are in danger from this freak. I…I've got to do something!

 **REESE:** He'll kill you…I mean; he's after you right now!

 **BOB:** Then let him come!

Bob adverted his eyes at Isabelle and noticed how she was looking at him so cutely, Bob slightly blushed at this…he cared his throat as if to say something…but couldn't…so he just simply turned around and started to head back to his house, until Isabelle was calling to him and ran behind him, she grabbed his hand and gently tugged at him. Bob turned around…

 **ISABELLE:** You…don't need to be a hero…( _Bob was about to say something_ )…but…thank you.

 **BOB:** That's…alright…

 **ISABELLE:** How are you going to stop him?

 **BOB:** Uh…to be frank I…haven't even planned that far ahead yet…

Isabelle smiled at that, she always liked people with a good sense of humour, even in the sight of danger or any weird situation. It was strange, even though she only knew Bob for a few days; she had the urge to be with him more…was it love? Lust? Either way, she really liked Bob…weather Bob felt the same way was probably to early to know.

 **BOB:** Isabelle…

 **ISABELLE:** Yes, Bob?

 **BOB:** Can Reese stay with you…till I sort this out?

 **REESE:** No, please don't do this!

 **ISABELLE:** Of course she can!

 **REESE:** Oh God no, you'll die, he'll kill you, you-you can't stop him…I don't want to be responsible for you, if-if he found out that I spoke to you…he'll k-kill me…

 **BOB:** ( _Smiles a little_ ) No…he won't!

 **NOTES: I know it was a short chapter but it's building to the final now, so not sure when it'll be uploaded. Soon I hope.**

 **Take care, readers x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **NOTES: I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I've been real busy as your probably aware by now, I work nights and sleep has been a real problem, plus I wanted to take a break from writing. So, here's the next chapter.**

 **WARNING: Contains mild violence and some swearing.**

Bob arrived at his house, causally looking around. Isabelle and Reese followed behind him, while Isabelle had her arms around Reese as a form of protection, both looking worried. Bob was about to pull his house keys from his pocket but noticed the door knob was slanted. Bob inspected it closely and noticed it had been tampered with…the gently tap it and the door knob and lock slipped, hanging by only one screw…the door opened slightly…the lights were on.

 **BOB:** What the…?

Bob pushed the door gently to get a better view of the situation, it creeked as the door opened wide.

 **BOB:** ( _Turns to the girls_ ) Listen, wait here…

They both nodded but Reese started to shake thinking of the worse. Bob entered slowly.

As he took the first step into his home, he could tell he was in for a dangerous night but this still didn't stop him from gasping at the state of the house. The door stopped as if it was blocked, which in this case it was…the tv was on the floor smashed, chairs knocked over and broken along with the table…shards of plates scattered around the room, walls starched…Bob was in non-denial that somebody was still here, maybe watching him. Bob stayed silent, hoping to hear some other moment…all he could hear was his beating heart and slow breathing. It wasn't really rocket science that it was Cyrus that caused all this mess…he was a messed up individual

Bob then formed an idea and remembered he had an axe hidden away in one of his draws, it was best to arm himself…Bob reluctantly walked and stepped over the broken furniture to get to his chest of draws…a flower pot smashed on top of it. He pulled open the draw and…it was empty, gone. Bob cursed under his breath, that blue alpaca must've taken it…though this would explain how things got damaged. Bob clenched his fist and slammed in frustration about his missing axe.

 **VOICE:** ( _Behind Bob_ ) Looking for this?

Bob's eyes were wide, the ice cold voice almost made him jump but his hairs were on end, he slowly turned around and saw Cyrus had an axe in his hand and slumped over his shoulder.

 **CYRUS:** A very strange place to keep an axe, don't you think? You must have good storage in those draws. ( _Bob gulped_ ) Of course, I just keep my tools on me.

 **BOB:** What…have you done to my house?

 **CYRUS:** I would've thought that was obvious. This could've been avoided, you know…but you just had to stick your nose in it, didn't you? You've only been here for a day and already you think your high and mighty.

 **BOB:** I…I don't think that…

 **CYRUS:** Yes, you do!

 **BOB:** No, I don't…

 **CYRUS:** YES, YOU DO!

 **BOB:** ( _Slight pause_ ) What your doing is wrong?

 **CYRUS:** What I do with my time is my business! What I do with MY wife…is MY business!

 **BOB:** How can you treat her like that?

 **CYRUS:** Because I own her. She should be happy, I'm major…the top dog, the big cheese. And besides, she loves the slapping about…it…arouses her…it…arouses me.

 **BOB:** This…power, this stupid title has got to your head. That's all it is, a title; you've just blown it out of proportion.

 **CYRUS:** I've made this town what it is!

 **BOB:** What, a town where everybody is scared of you? A town full of fear? This…isn't a town, it's a village from hell. People should be singing, fishing and catching bugs…

 **CYRUS:** By my rules, the village is better! Citizen satisfaction is through the roof.

 **BOB:** Through fear!

 **CYRUS:** ( _A short pause. Chuckles a little_ ) Aren't you scared? Standing there thinking your suddenly all brave. I can…see into you. You're just a scaredy-cat, a wimp…a coward…

 **BOB:** You're the coward…you hit women!

 **CYRUS:** And I'll keep on doing it! But…I think that's the least of your worries, isn't it…?

 **BOB:** ( _Gulps but tries not to show it_ ) You…m-murdered…some…

 **CYRUS:** Butch. I'm sure you've heard my wife talk about him? ( _Bob nods sadly_ ) He's not the only one though…I killed a mouse as well…Moose, his name was…silly name for a mouse but just like you, he thought he was being brave…( _Laughs_ ) That stupid mouse pissed his pants when my power drill went through his skull…he felt it, he felt it touch his brain, even if it was a split second…he…felt it…

 **BOB:** You're sick…y-you need to be stopped…you need help…

 **CYRUS:** I'm the one with the axe…I'm not the one who needs help!

As Cyrus rested the blade on his other hand, Bob suddenly noticed that the blade of the axe had a massive crack in it, it was started to weaken…Bob knew it wasn't the greatest axe in the world but you pay for what you get…it did seem that one more hit from that axe and it would immediately break. Bob was starting to shake, he wanted to try and even the odds a bit by getting rid of that axe. Bob had to think of something quick but wanted to know the answer of Copper's disappearance.

 **CYRUS:** You shouldn't have written that letter, squirt!

 **BOB:** Wait; tell me about Copper…the police officer!

 **CYRUS:** What, that by-the-book cop? He's…alive.

 **BOB:** A-Alive…?

 **CYRUS:** What does it matter? I doubt he'd survive much longer anyway…hard to get around with broken legs, you know! Hmm…I may just put him out of his misery, right after I've dealt with you.

 **BOB:** Bastard!

 **CYRUS:** I am what this town needs but you are the bug and the only way to deal with bugs, is step on them!

Cyrus raised the axe as high as he could, Bob backed up but was against the wall and was trap with Cyrus in front of him, Bob quickly looked around and sweat began to drip down his purple fur…the axe glistened from the light, shining in his eyes…the axe came down at some speed, Cyrus screamed with rage but Bob moved at lighting speed to the left, he felt the pushed air of the dropping axe whistle past his fur and then a THUD against the wall…and then a smash, of broken metal. Bob rolled after he dived out of the way, in a panic he looked up only to see Cyrus looking confused at the broken handle of the axe…

 **CYRUS:** Aww…my axe broke…

Bob didn't think, it happened to fast but he pushed himself up and charged at Cyrus, knocking him off his feet. Cyrus moaned at the impact, losing his footing and falling into the floor, his body slammed hard. Bob used all his weight to try and pin Cyrus down and without hesitation started punching Cyrus across the face. Left, right, left…each impact denting Cyrus's fur and face, each blow was producing blood, slowing flowing from the nose and small cuts being created. Bob lost count on how many punches he gave Cyrus…but one last punch should do it…his fist pulled back, a tear in Bob's eye…no going back now…and brought his blood covered clenched fist into Cyrus's eye…it seemed the eye moved, the socket cracking…watered down black liquid slowly trickled out of Cyrus his eye. Bob panted angrily but knew he had down enough damage, he asset his actions…Cyrus's eye was leaking, he must've damaged it good…but Cyrus's eyes were closed. Bob's breathing was getting back to normal. He loosened his weight and began to climb off Cyrus. Bob felt a numbing pain…his knuckles were started to sting…he clenched his hand as if to hide the pain, it wasn't working…though the adrenaline was still there, if a little calmer now. Bob sighed…

The door then slammed open which startled Bob and as he looked up, he saw Isabelle gasping at the sight of him but she ran towards him and kneeled down infront of him.

 **ISABELLE:** Oh my God, Bob…y-your hurt…

 **BOB:** I'm fine…just a l-little…shaken up…

 **ISABELLE:** You're very brave…

 **BOB:** It..i-it happened so fast…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Looks over at the motionless Cyrus_ ) Is…is he…?

 **BOB:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) No…just…out cold…

At this point Reese enters the messed up room and gasps in horror at the sight of her husband. She screamed his name and run over to him, tears beginning to flow out, she tucked her hand under his head like a pillow and pulled him gently up.

 **REESE:** Oh…s-sweetie…what did he do to you? ( _Sighs_ ) It d-didn't have to be this way…b-but…y-you deserved it. All those…p-punches, all those kicks…all those horrible name callings…its o-over my sweetheart…it's over…

Isabelle helped Bob while both watching Reese comfort her husband, who was wiping the blood from his blue fur. Isabelle put her arm around Bob, he accepted the help…and, while blushing, did the same back to her…she smiled, also blushing but then Bob remembered something. Meanwhile, Reese closed her eyes, pushing more tears from her eyes and produced a kiss on her husband's slightly opened mouth…

 **BOB:** Christ, I almost forgot…Copper, the village officer is still alive!

 **ISABELLE:** What…a-alive…?

 **BOB:** Yes, though I'm not sure wher-

Bob was then interrupted by a loud, muffled scream…

 **NOTES: Okay, that's it for this chapter. The next one will be the last. Thank you again for your patience's and the reviews. I'll try and upload quicker next time. Take care for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **If you can't find this story under the "T" Rating it's because I've stayed on the safe side and rated this M, mainly because of the content.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains swearing and violence.**

The muffled scream was horrible; it sounded like someone was drowning, using their vocal cords in surrounding waters. Bob and Isabelle looked on to where the screaming was coming…they looked in horror and disbelieve…

Cyrus had a grip of Reese's neck, they were still kissing but Reese was strugglering to get out…blood started to trickle out of their mouths; his grip was pulling her towards him, to impact on the sadistic kiss. As Reese tried to scream blood flowed out, dripping all over Cyrus's cheeks…she pulled away but screamed another muffled scream…her tongue was trapped…Cyrus was biting down on it, she couldn't pull away, no matter who much the pain was unbearable she couldn't get away…and then a chomp, they became unattached, Reese screamed, the blood gurgled in her mouth…Cyrus sat up and spat out a blood chuck of tongue. Reese started to cry in pain but not knowing what was going on around her surroundings, Cyrus got up, standing above…and he smiled a sickening smile, showing off his blooded teeth and then he walloped her across the face, the forceful impact making her face turn and fall to the floor…knocking her out.

Isabelle screamed in fright, Bob then ran towards Cyrus…suddenly he felt pain in his shoulder, this confusing pain stopped him in his tracks, he could see blood trickling into his shirt…a nail was stick out, impaled into him. He looked at it confusingly after realising what had happened, the pain became more apparent. Bob whimpered and back off a little…he then looked towards Cyrus, the first thing he noticed was his eyes of evil and that wicked smile…he was holding a nail gun, still pointing at Bob, who could only look in horror.

 **CYRUS:** Nailed it.

Before Bob could answer or even react back, Cyrus pulled the devices trigger and another nail impacted into Bob's kneecap, the force and speed easily pushing through the bone, trickle of blood slowly soaking through Bob's trousers, Bob screamed in agony and fell to the floor, his hands were his only support but this pushed the pain even further in his shoulder. Bob whimpered but tried to stay upright…

A nail shot through his hand, the skin bursting with impact as the nail went through his hand into the floor, the pain rushing through his body, almost making him weak, his eye sight going a white blank for a quick second…his body letting him know what's going on. Though unbearable, Bob tried to move his hand, the numbing and stinging sensation was now the least of his worries, each tug on his hand made it worse as blood found ways to exit his body through the impacts, he couldn't move…he could hear laughing echoing in his ears. Bob started to breath heavily in anger and sadness, his teeth gritting while he looked up at Cyrus, who was looking down at him…teasing with the nail gun to Bob's head.

 **CYRUS:** Look at you now, your pathetic, like a common chair!

 **BOB:** Fu…fuck you…

 **CYRUS:** ( _Kneels down to Bob's level, face to face_ ) No, Bob…fuck you, and fuck your stupid letter! ( _Stands up_ ) Once you're gone, my approval rating will be through the roof. Customer satisfaction! It's time…to pull up the weeds…Squirt!

Bob looked straight into Cyrus's eyes but no emotion could be found within them. Cyrus pointed the nail gun at Bob's head, point blank range, he couldn't miss.

His finger gently squeezed the trigger and then-

 **ISABELLE:** STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!

Cyrus smile was gone, he turned his head to Isabelle with a angry and disappointing look, he started to growl at her.

 **ISABELLE:** PLEASE, JUST…s-stop this…stop it now, please. This…this isn't want we wanted! We wanted a major who could make this village great, to put back things the way they should…not through fear…not through…KILLING!

Cyrus just looked at Isabelle with a evil empty look, it was like he wasn't listening. He then looked down at Bob and smiled slightly and then back at Isabelle…she back off a little and started to shake. Cyrus laughed almost uncontrollably, he then kneeled back down to Bob.

 **CYRUS:** Maybe…instead…you can watch HER die. ( _To Isabelle_ ) I don't need you any more Isabelle; you're a expendable asset…your fired. ( _Stands up_ ) Watch her die, Bob, watch her suffer!

 **ISABELLE:** N-No…p-please…PLEASE, WAIT…STOP!

Cyrus then pointed the gun at Isabelle, she screamed, expecting darkness to cover her. Bob then screamed filled with anger and adrenaline, he pulled his hand, along with the nail still stuck in it, he then slammed his nailed hand into Cyrus's hip, impact through his blue fur and into flesh, the sharp pain got to Cyrus, this jolted him, making the nail gun go off and missing Isabelle by a few inches. The nail gun was loosened from Cyrus's grip and landed on the floor, right next to Bob…the pain was nothing but a nuisance to Bob as he quickly grabbed the nail gun…Cyrus was on his knees, the pain making his legs weak…before he could assert himself…Bob was pointing the gun at him.

 **BOB:** You like fixing things? Well, fix this!

Bob squeeze the trigger, the backlash force shock Bob's weakened hand but a sharp nail was placed wetly into Cyrus's neck…the strong force ripping through flesh and eventually sticking out the other end…blood flowed out like a burst pipe. Cyrus's eyes were wide open, as he felt the nail in the back of his throat, making him gag as he was also swallowing blood, half choking. Cyrus held his throat to stop the blood from pouring out…it trickled through his fingers, like a stream. Bob pulled the trigger again…but nothing came out, he looked at it, shook it and then attempted to fire again…but no nails came out, the device was empty. Isabelle ran to Bob, giving him a hug, grabbing some tissues out of pockets, the tissues were soaked within seconds but it was helping slightly.

 **ISABELLE:** You were so brave, Bob!

 **BOB:** Ow, ow…

 **ISABELLE:** I'm s-sorry…

 **BOB:** It's…it's okay, just a…l-little tender…

Cyrus was still breathing, spitting out blood from his mouth, he knew his time was coming to an end soon but something enlightenment came over him…as if reality was kicking in.

 **CYRUS:** Ree…Reeee-eessse….

He couldn't turn his neck, so instead he turned his whole body around, looking for his wife. As he struggled, he saw his wife…lying on the floor, her face covered in blood, she was looking at him with no empathy, she started to cry. Cyrus chocked even more, the loss of blood draining him quickly…he reached out a hand to her but she didn't accept it, instead she looked away and started to cry whatever tears she had left…Cyrus's eyes filled up, a small drip flowing down his eyes…he tried to crawl to her but didn't have the energy, he grew shocked at the state she was in…did he do this? Did he to this…to his own wife? It was the last thought he had that he had realised that what he had become…wasn't him…the power had converted him.

 **CYRUS:** ( _Gurgle_ ) Reeeeeeeese…I'm…I-I'mmm sor-soorrrr-rrr-rrryyyy…III…oooooveeee…y-yo-yoooooooooooooooou….

His body then slumped onto the floor, now lying in his own pool of blood…and with that he exhaled his last breath, his last glimpse of life was looking at Reese…as his life left his body. His eyes wide open…and a tear still trickled down his cheek. Reese started crying…her husband was dead.

Aside from a few heavily breathing cries, it was almost utter silence. Bob just stared at Cyrus, thankful and yet disappointed that his handicraftsman couldn't be helped. Isabelle then went over to the phone to call for an ambulance.

…

Time must've flown after that, or that Bob blacked out…as all he can remember was flashing blue lights, his sight fading in and out…he heard his name echo a few times of what sounded like a beautiful angel…

Darkness…then took over him.

 **NOTES: Another chapter done. I couldn't end it probably as I was doing this during a wedding at work, so yeah, not bad…**

 **I promise the next chapter will be the last as I'm guessing your wondering what has happened to Copper and the rest of the gang…you'll just have to wait I'm afraid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Domestic Re-Tail**

 **NOTES: Again, sorry this took too long to update but here is the final chapter. It's a little short but I'd rather just get to the point.**

It was sounds at first, a little muffled but sounds done the less. It was a beeping sound…the first thing at rang through Bob's ears. The beeping sound was on a beat, every few seconds. Darkness was being white…Bob slowly opened his eyes, though the bright light was straining, he blinked a few times…his vision was very blurry but then he heard a voice, faint at first…

 **FEMALE VOICE:** Look, he's moving. Oh my God, he's waking up!

The voice was beautiful, leading him to wake up quicker. As his eye sight was getting better, he was staring up at a white ceiling. Feelings were coming back into his body, abet a little bit of pain. He turned his head to the left and saw Isabelle, smiling cheerfully and without warning goes and grabs him in a hugging embrace.

 **ISABELLE:** Oh Bob, thank heavens, your all right, I…I thought you weren't going to make it!

Bob groaned a little, his body was still a little sore, Isabelle pulled away feeling a tad guity of squeezing him to hard but was still thankful he was alive.

 **ISABELLE:** I'm so sorry…

Bob produced a weakened smile but was more confused about his surroundings. He looked around…

 **BOB:** Where…a-am…I?

 **ISABELLE:** It's okay, you're in the hospital. You passed out.

 **BOB:** What about…R-Reese, is she…?

 **ISABELLE:** She's…fine, Bob. She's in a private room. Her emotions are mixed at the moment but…she's alive.

Bob sighs with a form of relief. He then turns his head again and looks a Isabelle and smiles.

 **BOB:** Your…l-looking…pretty…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Blushes_ ) T-Thank you. What you did back there was very brave. Stupid but brave…I can honestly say he won't be major anymore…

 **BOB:** So…he's really dead…?

 **ISABELLE:** Yes, he's at peace now.

 **BOB:** I guess so.

 **ISABELLE:** Oh, I almost forgot. Bob, there's someone who wants to see you!

 **BOB:** Huh…?

Isabelle moves out of Bob's way and indicates at the door, a dog enters the room in a wheelchair, pushing himself a long. He was quite burly looking, even though he was wearing a patients uniform, you could tell he had a strong upper body but both his legs were in a cast. He rolls coolly next to Bob's bed.

 **DOG:** So you're the famous Bob, eh?

 **ISABELLE:** Bob, this is Copper…our residential police officer.

 **COPPER:** ( _Salutes_ ) Officer Copper, at your service. I'm in your debt, lad, I can't thank you enough. You saved my life

 **BOB:** Oh, that's okay, I didn't really do anything but I'm just glad you were found…where…were you, anyway?

 **ISABELLE:** Reese told us where they kept him, in Cyrus's basement.

 **COPPER:** Yes, if it wasn't for you getting in the way of Cyrus's scheme I may have died down there. That fool broke my legs.

 **BOB:** Well, it's over now.

 **COPPER:** Uh, not quite, lad…

 **BOB:** What…what do you mean?

 **ISABELLE:** Well, Bob, we need a new major and I, Copper and the other residents think you should be it!

 **BOB:** M-Me?

 **COPPER:** You've got guts, kid, real guts…and that's what this town needs, a major who gets things down without hesitation.

 **BOB:** But…I…I wouldn't know where to begin…

 **ISABELLE:** That's okay, Bob, I can help you. I'll start you off with the basics.

 **BOB:** ( _Thinks_ ) You know what, I decline.

 **ISABELLE:** D-Decline…?

 **COPPER:** Lad, what are you thinking? An opportunity like this doesn't come every so often.

 **BOB:** I know but I wouldn't know where to start, this needs to go to someone who's dedicated to their work and more importantly organized.

 **COPPER:** Who?

 **BOB:** ( _Looks at Isabelle and smiles_ ) Isabelle.

 **ISABELLE:** W-What…?

 **BOB:** You, Isabelle, it's got to be you.

 **ISABELLE:** Why me?

 **BOB:** Are you kidding…your amazing. Your sensible, hardworking, you bring joy onto others, your smart, well adapted and…and…( _Blushes_ )…beautiful…

 **ISABELLE:** ( _Blushes and smiles back_ ) Oh…Bob…

 **BOB:** What do you say, Copper? Give her the major role, you know how good she is, she'll be fantastic.

 **COPPER:** Hmm, I don't see a problem with that. Okay, it's settled. I'll send a letter to town hall to mark Isabelle as the new major of Creationville. If you're really sure about this, lad?

 **BOB:** Positive!

 **COPPER:** Right. Then it's settled. I better go, these legs won't heel by themselves, as soon as I'm better, and I'll be back on the beat. ( _Salutes_ ) Take it easy now, Bob. Goodbye miss Isabelle.

Bob and Isabelle salute Copper back, as he wheels himself out of the room. Isabelle smiles and blushes at Bob, who is doing the same.

 **ISABELLE:** Do you think I'll be a good major?

 **BOB:** Are you kidding? A cute, sweet, beautiful girl like you would have no prob-mmff?

Isabelle interrupted Bob with a kiss, he wasn't shocked by this action, and in fact he embraced it, and gently touched Isabelle on the side of the face, as they slowly kissed…soon becoming passionate.

Isabelle breaks the kiss and looks seductive into Bob's eyes.

 **ISABELLE:** You know, Bob…I'm gonna need a P.A, especially with all the hard work I'm gonna be doing…

 **BOB:** (Smiles) It would be my pleasure…Isabelle.

They smiled and continued where they left off. For the both of them it was a start of something new and exciting, not for them but the people of the village, it was a future that was looking bright.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The village was booming with delight and happiness and everyone felt safe. Bob lived with Isabelle in the town hall and the power never got to her, at least he made sure of it. Copper was slowly getting back to normal; it'd be while before he could get back onto his feet but he never let his disabilities get in the way. He was a cop, a damn good cop. The village had a high citizen satisfaction rate, the best in the region…so good that the shops around had to expand to keep up with demands, to Nook's delight as well as people all over the world were coming to visit or even move in. It was a great time to be living in Creationville.

All…but one…

At night, Reese slowly walked to the edge of a cliff, carrying a picture of her late Husband Cyrus. She just stood there watching the water sparkle through the moons reflection, it was beautiful to look at and yet, she started crying…she then looks at the picture of her husband. Tears dripped and tapped against the glass frame…she turned around and saw a little quote on the back: _"All my Love, belongs to you, my sweet Reese x"_

She sobbed some more and just chucked the picture frame in to the air and watched it fall into the sea. She looked up into the sky…the stars were out.

 **REESE:** I'm broken…you damaged me…I'm broken and…I cannot be fixed. Maybe…in another life, Cyrus…my love…maybe in another life, I can be fixed.

She then closed her eyes, stretched out her arms and tipped forward.

She felt like she was flying…

She smiled…

The last seconds in her mind, she thought: _I'm free…_

...

...

...

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: Sorry this was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Again, sorry it was short.**


End file.
